


Silence Is Golden, And So Are You

by KuroRikard



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Hyungwon, Author Wonho, Changkyun can't get Cochlear implants but they're in the plot, Cochlear Implants, Deaf Character, Deaf Im Changkyun | I.M, Deaf Lee Jooheon, Domestic Fluff, Everyone's a sucker for Changkyun, First Meeting, Fluff, He's just really cute, Hearing Clinic, Hearing aids, Hella fluffy, I really love Jooheon's golden skin, I was bustin uwus writing this, I'm a sucker for writer/artist, Jooheon wears his hearing aids, M/M, Partially Deaf Jooheon, Poet Changkyun, Profoundly Deaf Changkyun, Sign Language, Soulmate JooKyun, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates HyungWonho, That one system where you draw on your skin and it shows up on your soulmate's skin, artist jooheon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroRikard/pseuds/KuroRikard
Summary: Чжухон рисует на себе цветы, покрывает  руки мазками акрила, вместе со своей украшая кожу его предназначенного. Чангюн проводит дни за написанием текстов для своего соулмейта, для своего Золотого Мальчика.После долгих лет ментальной поддержки через рисунки на коже они встречаются, и Чангюн счастлив, что познакомился со своим Золотым Мальчиком, он уверен, что тот оправдывает своё имя.Потому что тишина — золото, точно так же, как и Ли Чжухон, и Чангюн не взял бы целый мир в обмен на него.ИлиЧжухон частично глухой, а Чангюн — полностью,  соулмейты встречаются в сурдологической клинике, а потом наступает счастье.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 10





	Silence Is Golden, And So Are You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silence Is Golden, And So Are You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418431) by [renjunsrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsrey/pseuds/renjunsrey). 



> Осторожно, приторность и целых два нецензурных слова.
> 
> Слова на языке жестов выделены курсивом, а переписки — жирным шрифтом.
> 
> Немного информации:  
> Слуховые аппараты не способны по-настоящему корректировать потери слуха, — они лишь помогают, чтобы сделать звуки более доступными. Имплантированный слуховой аппарат называется кохлеарный имплант, этот метод применяется при неэффективности слуховых аппаратов. Сущность метода заключается в установке в организме устройства, которое преобразовывает электрические импульсы, поступающие с внешнего микрофона, в сигналы, понятные нервной системе. Простыми словами, слуховые аппараты просто помогают человеку слышать звуки, а кохлеарные импланты частично заменяют поражённые части органов слуха, и всё же и те, и другие могут оказаться малоэффективны.
> 
> Жестовое имя — жест, принятый для обозначения конкретного человека. Это нужно, так как произносить имя человека по буквам на языке жестов было бы невероятно долго, жестовое же имя часто состоит из единственного жеста. Обычно жестовое имя даётся человеку людьми, с которыми он общается.  
> Здесь имя Чжухона состоит из двух жестов: "J" и "мёд". Мёд на американском (вероятнее всего, здесь имеется в виду именно американский) языке жестов — это касание щеки сначала подушечками среднего и безымянного пальцев, а потом всеми пальцами разом. Для буквы J отставляют мизинец и рисуют им в воздухе J. (Если я объясняю не совсем понятно, вы всегда можете погуглить, простите.) Но эти жесты выглядят очень мило, серьёзно.

Пятна розового и оранжевого раскрашивают руки Чжухона, его абстрактная картина слезла с холста и перебралась на него. Спутанные светлые волосы с различимыми крапинками розовой краски торчат во все стороны, и мазок оранжевого лежит у него на носу. Вытерев, как он думает, всю краску с рук и пропустив немного брызг на тыльной стороне, а также пятнышки на лице, которые остались незамеченными, Чжухон собирает свои кисти и баночку для воды, чтобы начать убираться в своей части маленькой университетской арт-студии. Чжухон здесь один, и мягкая гитарная музыка играет у него в наушниках. Несмотря на шумоподавляющие наушники, звук недостаточно громкий, Чжухон достаёт телефон из кармана, чтобы убедиться, что услышит глубокий голос певца.

Чжухон не впервые рисовал не своём теле, непреднамеренно делая подарок своему предназначенному в виде пятен краски на лице и небольших разводов на предплечье к его собеседованию. Однажды, совершенно забыв о соулмейте, он позволил своему другу Хёнвону, художнику, делящему одну с ним студию, разрисовать его кожу акрилом для проекта. Изображения, казалось, оживали с движениями мышц.

Иногда Чжухон замечает написанные соулмейтом комплименты работам, которые расцветают на его коже, но сегодня он наблюдает за тем, как его предназначенный пишет на тыльной стороне ладони и обводит в маленькое сердце.

"У тебя краска на лице, дурак".

Чжухон издаёт смешок, включая камеру на телефоне, чтобы увидеть мазки оранжевого вокруг носа, берёт мокрую тряпку, предназначенную для помывки кисточек, и стирает их, минуя крапинки на скулах. Он улыбается, когда проверяет своё лицо в камере, дабы просто убедиться, что не пропустил пятно. И счищает остатки высохшей розовой краски с волос, видя, как на его большом пальце появляется надпись мелким почерком его соулмейта, предположительно написанная розовой ручкой.

"Спасибо, мои друзья прикалывались надо мной из-за этого".

Чжухон улыбается, ища в сумке ручку, чтобы ответить. Своим корявым почерком он оставляет записку, подписавшись сердечком.

"Нет проблем. Но ты ведь любишь это".

Слова, которые, он надеялся, его соулмейт воспримет как шутку, но какой-то частью себя Чжухон уповал на то, что его предназначенному понравятся крапинки краски, всегда украшающие его кожу, рисунки ручкой, покрывающие его руки, когда ему скучно на занятиях. И эта же его часть отчаянно желала, чтобы он полюбил его наполовину неслышащие уши, то слишком громкую, то слишком тихую речь и привычку жестикулировать при разговоре.

Чжухон надеялся, что его соулмейт, царапавший поэзию в два часа ночи, такой же очаровательный, каким он его себе всегда представлял. И что примет его таким, какой он есть, наполовину глухим, с миром искусства внутри, красочными холстами и стилизованными зарисовками. Чжухон знал, его соулмейт такой же творческий, и он иногда задавался вопросом, знает ли человек по другую сторону их связи, что он глухой, потому что небольшие стихи, появившиеся на коже поздно ночью, попали прямо в точку.

"Твоё пение в заглушённых ушах моих".

Пишет его соулмейт как-то вечером, заставляя сердце Чжухона биться от мысли, что его предназначенный может знать его. Но он от неё отмахивается, ведь это, может быть, только лишь очень творческие, абстрактные стихи о глухоте к молитвам людей или потере своего голоса в толпе. Чжухон берёт ручку и старательно пишет ответ своему соулмейту под его строчкой, завершаяя их маленький стих.

"А твоё — в моих. Но тишина — золото, она окружи́т".

Двое соулмейтов проследили строчки стиха пальцами, лёжа каждый в своей постели. Предназначенный Чжухона на следующее утро обвёл буквы чёрной ручкой, делая их похожим на тату, постоянно украшающее их кожу. Чжухон радуется этому, когда, измазав надпись акриловой краской, он пытается оттереть её своей перепачканной фланелевой рубашкой, из-за чего чернила написанных им слов стираются. Но те, что были написаны его соулмейтом остаются чистыми и нетронутыми.

\-- --

Чангюн не помнит день, когда впервые стали появляться рисунки на коже, он просто помнит очередь на приём к доктору. Мальчик восьми лет, сокрушённый новостью, что его слух никогда не вернётся, и его слуховые аппараты больше не смогут ему помочь. Пока его мама разговарила с врачами, он ждал в коридоре, пытаясь утешить себя тем, что слух не особо важен, и потеря не настолько велика. По руками Чангюна начали ползти маленькие цветы, которые образовывались небольшими мазками кисти, декорируя его руки и успокаивая его, пока он смотрел на них. Это приносило Чангюну некое тепло. Когда его мать вышла от врачей с мрачным выражением лица, её взгляд зацепился за бутоны, украшающие кожу сына, всё продолжающие медленно расцветать с движениями кисти.

Раньше они никогда не видели похожих на эти рисунков от соулмейта мальчика. Но из тех зарисовок маркером, которые Чангюн иногда находил под своими длинными рукавами или на коленях, спрятанными под штанинами, он понял, что его предназначенный был хорошим художником, приносящим крупицы счастья, когда он в этом нуждался. Его мать берёт его за руку и, возвращаясь к машине, они наблюдают за тем, как на запястье Чангюна, стремясь заполнить всё пространство, распускаются цветы. И, убедившись, что Чангюн пристёгнут, она занимает своё место за рулём. Она оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на сына, и улыбается, когда говорит:

" _Ты счастливчик, Чангюн, твой предназначенный такой талантливый_ ". Чангюн лучезарно улыбается своей матери, и та повторяет его детскую улыбку.

" _Твой папа не умел рисовать, он просто оставлял записки на моих руках_ ". Чангюн возвращает внимание к рисункам на руках и видит, как на правой появляются грубо нарисованные цветы, медленнее, чем на левой, но такие же красивые. Он убеждается, что мама смотрит на него перед тем, как начать говорить на языке жестов, будто оповещает о новости.

" _Мой соулмейт крут, он лучший! Готов спорить, он такой же красивый, как эти цветы_ ". Мягкая кожа его предназначенного продолжала покрываться рисунками, Чангюн смотрел на это с трепетом, желая иметь с собой ручку, чтобы написать ему, что его цветы красивы. Мальчик не уверен, что может описать это правильно, но он знает, что должен ценить их и талант человека, который за ними стоит. Так что он просто наблюдает за цветами весь день, пока они не начинают медленно покидать его кожу. Недолговечное искусство.

Для создания произведений два человека работают вместе, Чангюн часто находит аккуратные маленькие цитаты на своих руках, наверное, из драмы, которую смотрел его предназначенный, и они помогают ему писать стих за стихом, каждый из которых вдохновлён его соулмейтом. Короткие строчки остаются на месте достаточно долго, чтобы Чангюн мог их сфотографировать, после они исчезают, стёртые другим человеком. Память телефона полна небольшими работами, и каждой был посвящён стих. Милые зарисовки ручкой на коже, рассказывающие о характере соулмейта Чангюна. Радующие брюнета посреди экзаменов, стилизованные картинки, которые он прослеживал пальцами по мере появления.

Хотя в спальне тепло, Чангюн сидит за столом под одеялом. Он чувствует вдохновение от растёртых по его лицу брызг розовой и оранжевой краски. Его друг Хосок пришёл заниматься, но только смеётся, когда яркий мазок оранжевого и мелкие, словно веснушки, крапинки появляются у младшего на носу. Он улыбается, когда говорит:

" _Твой соулмейт такой неряшливый, не могу поверить. Смотри, что он сделал. Он выглядит по-идиотски, скажи ему_ ".

Так что Чангюн находит ручку в пенале и, глядя, как большая часть краски исчезает с рук, пишет на тыльной стороне ладони:

"У тебя краска на лице, дурак".

Хосок продолжает издеваться над Чангюгом из-за пятна, пока соулмейт младшего его не стирает, большая половина краски сходит частями, но вокруг всё ещё остаются крапинки. Чангюн ничего не может сделать с накатившей любовью к его предназначенному, а также их общей любовью к искусству, касалось оно их кожи или нет. Их страсть была тем, чем он восхищался. Даже если люди спрашивали, являются ли рисунки на его теле татуировками, если те не смывались водой, а пожилые леди на улице провожали его недовольными взглядами, Чангюн находил в этом вдохновение.

"Спасибо, мои друзья прикалывались надо мной из-за этого".

Аккуратно пишет он на большом пальце, улыбаясь, когда Хосок даёт понять, что оранжевого на его лице не осталось. Он поёт что-то, чего Чангюн не может слышать, пока они достают сво учебники для того, чтобы изучить текст к предстоящему заданию. Хосок плохо его понимает, раньше он не видел древнеанглийского, поэтому они работают вдвоём. По прошествии пяти минут Хосок, убедившись, что он так же драматичен, как и всегда, падает на кровать Чангюна. Он трагично что-то говорит, опрокидываясь на спину, его голова повёрнута, чтобы он мог видеть младшего.

" _Гюн, не мог бы ты сделать это за меня? Хёнвон не перестаёт рисовать лягушек у меня на руках, это отвлекает_ ".

Чангюн только бросает взгляд на старшего. Тот садится обратно, надувшись и вытягивая руки, чтобы показать нарисованных зелёной ручкой лягушек на них. Они не знали, почему обоим их соулмейтам так нравилось перетягивать всё внимание к своим рисункам, но они любили наблюдать за этим, даже если это невероятно отвлекало.

" _Скажи ему остановиться или надень что-нибудь, чтобы их не видеть. Тебе нужно учиться, Вонхо, если не будешь, ты провалишься_ ".

Хосок надувается ещё сильнее, прежде чем снова сесть на место напротив Чангюна, глядя на корявые буквы, возникающие на чужой коже.

"Нет проблем. Но ты ведь любишь это".

Чангюн тоже отвлекается, стоит маленькому сердцу появиться под надписью, и Хосок, смеясь, бьёт его по руке.

" _И это после того, что ты мне сказал. Скажи своему соулмейту перестать, он рисует на самых видных местах_ ". Одарив Хосока безэмоциональным взглядом, Чангюн открывает свои ноутбук и тетрадь, чтобы сделать несколько заметок. Собирался ли его друг последовать примеру было уже другим вопросом. Не было похоже, что он слышал, как Хосок громко напевал, откладывая работу. Брюнет открыл их текст и начал читать, пока не посмотрел на дующегося на недостаток внимания друга.

" _Тебе нужно учиться, глупый. В конце концов, мой соулмейт не будет отвлекать меня вечно_ ".

Поздно ночью, лёжа в кровати, Чангюн чувствует вспышку вдохновения, стоило вспомнить, как Хёнвон всегда настаивал, чтобы красивое пение Хосока звучало в комнате, пока они занимались вместе. Он не хотел писать это на бумаге, поэтому решил преподнести своему предназначенному подарок взамен на красочные крапинки и рисунки на руках.

"Твоё пение в заглушённых ушах моих".

Чангюну всегда было любопытно, мог ли его соулмейт через лирику знать, что он глухой. Или примет ли он его настоящим, каким он был сейчас. Он оставлял для него подсказки, чтобы узнать, как тот отреагирует на мальчика, живущего в тишине. В поздний час, вместе с ощущением тепла в груди приходит ответ, его надежда быть принятым своим предназначенным расцветает. Он уже любил другого человека за записки, которые тот оставлял, и нежно выведенные на его теле рисунки.

"А твоё — в моих. Но тишина — золото, она окружи́т".

Тишина действительно была золотом. Каким-то образом соулмейт Чангюна знал, что он испытывал, и это стало для него поддержкой. Мягкое тёплое ощущение чужого присутствия, составляющего ему компанию через их связь, вело Чангюна в сон.

\-- --

"Приём у врача в 15:00"

Чжухон просматривает записи, стоящие на полчаса позже его собственного назначенного времени. Его мама настаивала на том, чтобы записаться пораньше, на случай, если получится настроить его слуховые аппараты до пятнадцати-тридцати. Но Чжухон знает, что не попадает под этот случай, поэтому берёт с собой в кармане маркеры. Он сидит со своей мамой в комнате ожидания, глядя на некоторых других людей, ждущих своей очереди. Он встречается взглядом с черноволосым парнем примерно его возраста, но тот поспешно утыкается в телефон, листая что-то до тех пор, пока врач не зовёт его.

Скука наваливается на Чжухона после пяти минут, так что он решает зарисовать всё, что ему придёт в голову. Он берёт тёмно-синий маркер из кармана и, закатав рукав, начинает рисовать на плече. Спустя минуты небольшая вереница стилизованных лягушек, которых Хёнвон научил его рисовать, тянется по его руке сверху вниз, прыгая по маленьким кувшинкам. Немного несовершенно, но он счастлив, что у него получилось нарисовать лягушек, как его друг.

Десятью минутами спустя, Муми-тролль с окружающими его облаками присоединились к лягушкам, ложась на кожу. Позже появилась Малышка Мю*, и, хоть это был, неаккуратный, по сравнению с остальными, рисунок, Чжухон почувствовал, что поймал её индивидуальность. После Муми-тролля Чжухон занялся рисованием завитков и узоров, покрывающих его руку, а также маленького стилизованного человечка, который приветствовал смотрящих своими яркими красными глазами. Чжухону показалось, что он похож на Человека-мотылька**, но, в любом случае, это забавно.

Через какое-то время места на левой руке перестаёт хватать для рисования персонажей или завитков, так что блондин убирает маркеры обратно в карман и обращает внимание на дверь, откуда вскоре должен выйти врач, чтобы позвать Чжухона с его мамой для настройки слуховых аппаратов. Сейчас они были в её кошельке, но когда они будут работать правильно, он сможет слышать, что происходит на занятиях по искусству.

Чжухон видит, как двое людей выходят из кабинета, и тихо любуется тёмно-синим пальто чьей-то матери, по низу которого золотом были вышиты цветы, походящие на картины эпохи Возрождения. Он не думает об этом, пока из-за двери не показывается парень с растрёпанными чёрными волосами, чьи черты привлекают его внимание. Его белая футболка заправлена в чёрные рваные джинсы, подчёркивая фигуру, и сила в его походке поднимает интерес в Чжухоне.

Парень подходит к стойке регистрации, говоря что-то на языке жестов о кохлеарных имплантах, которые, как подумал Чжухон, он получит позже, учитывая отсутствие чего бы то ни было на его ушах. Потом он поворачивается в сторону комнаты ожидания, где стоит женщина не на много старше матери Чжухона.

Чжухону кажется, что его сердце останавливается, когда парень смотрит в его сторону, мурашки пробегают вниз по позвоночнику, стоит увидеть точно такие же рисунки, какие были только что завершены на его левой руке.

Парень оборачивается, осматривая всё оставшееся помещение, пока его глаза не останавливаются на руке Чжухона, покрытой изображениями, совпадающими с теми, что были у него.

Все в комнате ожидания перестают существовать, когда парень с чёрными волосами встречается взглядом с медово-золотыми глазами блондина. Чжухон чувствует, как его сердце расцветает от практически освещающей чужое лицо улыбки, которая отражается на его собственном лице.

Чангюн чувствует каждый удар сердца в голове, когда на симпатичном лице блондина появляется улыбка, а глаза превращаются в полумесяцы. Его веснушки ловят солнечный свет с пылинками золотого отблеска на пухлых щеках с ямочками. Он видит в нём будущее, видит в нём мальчика-подсолнечника, его улыбка освещает их общее будущее, которое они создадут вместе.

Блондин поднимает руки, всё ещё улыбаясь так, что Чангюн не уверен, может ли тот вообще видеть или нет. Он жестами говорит парню с чёрными волосами, всё ещё стоящему возле стойки.

" _Ты мой соулмейт_ ", - говорит он, и парень кивает ему, прежде чем та, кого Чжухон принимает за его маму, подходит к Чангюну, чтобы покинуть здание.

" _Ты красивый_ ". Прежде чем парень выходит, он с улыбкой оборачивается. Его щёки покрыты розовым румянцем, и он уходит, оставляя Чжухона с моментами воспоминаний о соулмейте.

Но, в конце концов, они видели друг друга достаточно близко, и из всех мест их пути пересеклись в сурдологической клинике. Чжухон чувствует радость в сердце, потому что его соулмейт был таким же, как он, и они могли понять чувства друг друга. Это было бы невозможным, если бы его предназначенный был способен слышать.

" _Ли Чжухон_ ". Врач стоит в дверном проёме, терпеливо ожидая светловолосого парня, которого торопила на приём его мама. Он как всегда доброжелательно улыбался Чжухону.

" _Как твои дела, Чжухон? Готов получить свои слуховые аппараты обратно в рабочем виде?_ "

Улыбаясь, Чжухон кивает. Его голова заполнена мыслями о соулмейте по дороге домой.

Четверть часа спустя, Чжухон покидает кабинет. Слуховые аппараты на месте, теперь они настроены, так что он, наконец, сможет может слышать голоса. Он занимает место в маминой машине, радуясь, что его слух начинает понемногу стабилизироваться, и он не должен ухудшаться ближайшие несколько лет. Чжухон откидывается на спинку пассажирского сидения, но замечает мелкую надпись, проявляющуюся на своей ладони, и откладывает телефон на колени.

"Ты очень милый, напиши мне XX-XXX-XXX-XXX."

Улыбаясь словам на руке, он берёт телефон и набирает номер.

 **[Личные сообщения: Чжухон и Милашка]  
  
** **От: Чжухон  
  
Как ты?  
  
Это Чжухон  
  
Твой соулмейт  
**  
  
**От: Милашка  
  
Привет, милый  
  
Никогда не думал, что встречу своего соулмейта  
  
  
** **От: Чжухон  
  
Я тоже  
  
Как тебя зовут?  
**  
  
**От: Милашка  
  
Чангюн  
  
Можешь звать меня Гюни, если хочешь  
  
Мои друзья зовут меня так  
  
  
** **[ Чжухон изменил имя пользователя для XX-XXX-XXX-XX на Чангюни~ ]  
  
  
От: Чжухон  
  
Если хочешь, называй меня Чжухони  
  
Гюни~  
  
Я покажу тебе своё имя, если повезёт  
  
  
От: Чангюни~  
  
Мне нравится  
  
Твоё имя такое же милое, как ты**  
  
**Можно я позвоню тебе по видеосвязи позже?**  
  
**Хочу снова увидеть тебя  
  
  
** **От: Чжухон**  
  
**Мне бы хотелось**  
  
**Я скажу, как буду дома, Гюни  
  
**

Чжухон улыбается в экран телефона, блокируя его. Он переводит взгляд в окно автомобиля, пока они с мамой едут обратно домой. Сейчас его сестра остановилась погостить на пару недель. На деле она проводила всё время, переписываясь со своим парнем, который остался в университете на каникулы. Глядя на проезжающие машины, Чжухон мечтал, чтобы его соулмейт взял его на прогулку однажды поздно вечером. Думал о том, каково называть парня, которого он увидел сегодня, своим бойфрендом, может, в один день своим мужем.

Но больше всего Чжухон думал о том, заслуживал ли он кого-то столь красивого, как Чангюн.

Он не догадывался, но Чангюн думал о том же, его мысли были сосредоточены на блондинистых волосах Чжухона, его взъерошенных локонах на макушке, лёгкой россыпи веснушек на золотой коже.

\-- --  
  


**[Личные сообщения: Вонхо и Гюн]  
**  
  
**От: Гюн**  
  
**Сегодня я встретил своего соулмейта  
**  
  
**От: Вонхо**  
  
**ВОВРЕМЯ**  
  
**Он нарисовал хуй на тебе, пока ты был где-то**  
  
**Или он нарисовал лягушек, как Хёнвон обычно  
  
  
** **От: Гюн**  
  
**На самом деле, я думаю, он может знать Хёнвона?**  
  
**Те же самые лягушки, которые ты всегда получаешь  
**  
  
**[Прикреплено 1 изображение]**  
  
**[ОПИСАНИЕ ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЯ: Чангюн протягивает целиком покрытую рисунками руку, фото сфокусировано на лягушках]  
**  
  
**От: Вонхо**  
  
**О, мне кажется, ты прав?**  
  
**Хотя, это мило, мы познакомились с нашими соулмейтами благодаря лягушкам  
  
  
** **От: Гюн**  
  
**Только потому что ты сказал своему соулмейты, что он выглядит как лягушка**  
  
**И он нарисовал лягушку у тебя на руке  
**  
  
**От: Вонхо**  
  
**Слушай, это было мило, окей?!  
  
  
** **От: Гюн**  
  
**Я не собираюсь отрицать это**  
  
**Но мой соулмейт милее**  
  
**Ещё, думаю, он может быть глухим?  
**  
  
**От: Вонхо**  
  
**Оу?  
**  
  
**От: Гюн**  
  
**Ага, мы встретились в сурдологической клинике**  
  
**Ещё кохлеарные импланты мне не подходят, смешно**  
  
**Они сказали, это мало чем поможет  
  
  
** **От: Вонхо**  
  
**Во-первых, облом**  
  
**Но, во-вторых, это самое очаровательное**  
  
**Получить глухого соулмейта**  
  
**Мощная пара  
**  
  
**От: Гюн**  
  
**Ничего не говорю**  
  
**Но он действительно самый очаровательный**  
  
**Типа, о мой бог  
  
  
** **От: Вонхо**  
  
**Очаровательнее Хёнвона?  
**  
  
**От: Гюн**  
  
**Ага, определённо  
**  
  
**От: Вонхо**  
  
**О, блять**  
  
**Что ж, я не знал, что это возможно, но типа**  
  
**Чёрт, ты счастливчик, Гюни  
  
  
** **От: Гюн**  
  
**Я знаю, хорошо???**  
  
**А, подожди**  
  
**Он написал, что я могу позвонить ему по видеосвязи**  
  
**Увидимся позже, придурок  
  
**

Чангюн ставит телефон на стол, располагаясь, чтобы его руки были видны Чжухону и не вылезали из кадра, пока они говорят. Он отвечает на звонок, как обычно, но его мгновенно потрясает эфемерная красота Чжухона на экране. Блондин сидит в свете солнца, его хайлайтер блестит, и лучи падают на его лицо так, что выглядит, будто он светится золотым.

Чангюн сидит, глядя на парня по другую сторону, когда Чжухон кладёт телефон, прислонив к кровати, и откидывается к стене, чтобы явить всю свою красоту Чангюну ещё раз. Поражённый тем фактом, что именно Чжухон был связан с ним судьбой, тот не был уверен, заслуживает ли кого-то столь ангельского.

" _Продолжишь смотреть? Если да, то я тоже. Ты красивый_ ". Чангюн практически падает со стула от очаровательности Чжухона, но успевает прийти в себя раньше, чем это случается. Его лицо приобретает красный оттенок, стоит посмотреть обратно в экран на улыбающегося Чжухона с ямочками во всей красе.

" _Такой слащавый, конечно_ ". Чангюн широко улыбается другому парню.

" _Хочешь знать моё жестовое имя, или мы собираемся продолжить говорить "ты"_?" Чжухон энергично кивает, облокачиваясь назад. Он копирует Чангюна, показывающего жест своего имени несколько раз. Тот кивает, когда после пары попыток у его соулмейта получается верно.

" _Это так мило. Прямо как ты сам_ ". Чжухон улыбается, бессознательно повторяя жестовое имя Чангюна.

" _Даже не знаю, готов ли ты узнать моё имя. Оно определённо соответствует моей личности_ ". Наклоняясь вперёд, как Чжухон ранее, Чангюн кивает и ждёт, когда тот покажет своё имя.

На самом деле, ничто не могло подготовить его к этому. Он никак не мог быть готов к тому, чтобы увидеть жест "мёд" с кратким движением мизинца, как J в его имени. Чангюн повторяет за Чжухоном, пока он не кивает в знак того, что всё правильно. Он откидывается обратно на стул и испускает то, что, как он надеялся, не было громким визгом. Когда он снова смотрит на экран, Чжухон практически плачет от смеха, хлопая, как морской котик, и опирается о стену, чтобы не упасть. А Чангюн по-дурацки улыбается, прежде чем тайком сделать скриншот своего Золотого Мальчика.

" _Хорошо, ты солнце, так подходяще_ ". Чангюн улыбается так широко, что его щёки начинают болеть, и он не уверен, потому ли это, что он узнал, как выглядит его предназначенный, или потому что он оказался человеком-синонимом солнца. Но, тем не менее, он наслаждается этим, греясь в лучах парня по ту строну телефона.

" _Так, Чжухони, ты тоже глухой_?" — спрашивает Чангюн, интересуясь, что же парень делал в сурдологической клинике. Он так же просто мог быть там для проверки слуха или сопровождать кого-то ещё. Но блондин улыбается и, вытащив один из своих бледно-голубых слуховых аппаратов, подносит его к камере, чтобы показать Чангюну.

" _Практически, но, используя слуховые аппараты, я могу слышать почти всё. Но мне приходится действительно сосредотачиваться, чтобы слышать некоторые вещи. Как часть голосов_ ". Он улыбается парню с той стороны связи, улыбка которого так же ярка, когда он смотрит, как Чжухон вставляет свой слуховой аппарат обратно и включает его.

" _Для начала, эти слуховые аппараты намного милее тех, которые были у меня, когда я был ребёнком_ ". Чангюн усмехается, вспоминая свои плотно затонированные под цвет кожи слуховые аппараты. Они были слишком бледными для его медовой кожи и смешно смотрелись на его ушах, а ещё были неудобными, но работали всё его раннее детство. И он был рад возможности услышать некоторые звуки, хотя, в действительности не скучал по этому, так как прошло уже более десяти лет с того момента, как ему сказали, что он больше никогда не сможет слышать.

" _Я глухой, ничего не слышу. Ты помог мне в тот день, когда мне сказали, что я больше не смогу слышать. Ты помог мне сегодня, когда мы пришли узнать, могу ли я получить кохлеарные импланты, но нам ответили, что они мало чем могут помочь_ ".

Глядя на парня, Чжухон расплывается в улыбке, любопытствуя, сколько раз он помог ему своими рисунками, покрывающими их кожу.

" _Знаешь, ты тоже помог мне, Гюни. Я переживал потерю слуха, когда ты написал ту строчку о принятии тишины на моей руке_ ". Чангюн выглядит озадаченным, его брови ползут вверх.

" _Правда?_ " Чжухон кивает, заставляя Чангюна почувствовать себя лучше, как будто не он был тем, кто получал всю поддержку до сегодняшнего дня.

" _Какую строчку? Ты помнишь?_ " — спрашивает младший, проводя пальцами по своим чёрным локонам, внимательно наблюдая за другим парнем в телефоне, готовый записать эту строчку, чтобы оставить её только для них двоих.

" _Тишина — золото_ ". Чжухон выдыхает, улыбаясь воспоминанию.

" _Ты был действительно нужен мне. И ты пришёл в тот момент, когда я нуждался в этом сильнее всего_ ". Чангюн берёт ручку со стола, находит пустое место среди рисунков Чжухона и с нежностью своим почерком выводит:

" _Тишина - золото, как и ты_ ".

Чжухон наблюдает за появлением слов на своей руке, его лицо розовеет от комплимента. Улыбаясь самому себе, он проводит пальцами вокруг слов внутри маленького облачка рядом с Муми-троллем.

Он правда мог это делать, эти штучки предназначенных. Даже если его друзья были теми, кто мог его оставить, Чжухон нашёл верного человека. Может, даже лучше, чем человек Хёнвона.

Они проводят весь вечер за разговорами обо всём и ни о чём. Обнаруживают, что Хёнвон и Хосок были их общими друзьями, и друг Чангюна Минхёк встречается с Кихёном и Хёну, которые помогали приглядывать за Чжухоном, когда он был младше. Разговор проходит естественно, будто они знают друг друга всю жизнь. Они разговаривают на протяжении ужина и заканчивают только тогда, когда Чжухон засыпает, лёжа в постели. Его телефон остаётся всё ещё зажатым в руке, камера охватывает лицо, пока он начинает тихо храпеть.

Чангюн позволяет сорваться фырканью, прежде чем делает скриншот и сбрасывает звонок. Он пишет Чжухону, чтобы убедиться, что тот выключил слуховые аппараты, и смеётся, когда в ответ парень говорит, он сделал это ещё в начале их разговора, потому что в них не было никакого смысла.

Свернувшись калачиком в своей кровати, Чангюн подтягивает одеяло и засыпает. Его телефон лежит в стороне, на следующее утро установлен будильник и поставлен поближе к кровати, чтобы точно разбудил. Чангюн ловит себя на том, как мечтает о Золотом Мальчике, которого ему посчастливилось звать своим соулмейтом. И встаёт с улыбкой, с воспоминаниями о милом лице Хони, о том, как тот не хотел отключать связь, как алкал провести вместе больше времени, чтобы узнать своего предназначенного.

\-- --

Бонус

\-- --

Чжухон двигает холст, чтобы установить его в лучах солнуа, попадающих внутрь квартиры-студии через окно. Мазки жёлтого красуются на его коже и покрывают поле подсолнечников перед ним. В поле золотого и янтарного был запрятан небольшой череп. Чжухон подаётся вперёд, его волосы теперь уже тёплого оттенка коричневого путаются в свете, блики шафранового цвета в его кудряшках похожи на корону из золота, сияющую на нём, словно солнце, тепло и ярко. Он тонко прорисовывает сердцевину одного из подсолнухов и отходит назад, чтобы восхититься своей работой с расстояния, когда замечает ряд появляющихся сердечек у рукава.

Чангюн не может перестать наблюдать за процессом рисования Чжухона, это вдохновляет его продолжать писать. Но больше, чем он любит смотреть, как старший рисует, ему нравится видеть, как тот любуется его собственными рисунками, когда они формируются на коже. Любовь очевидно отражается в глазах Золотого Мальчика, когда его взгляд прослеживает маленькие сердечки, ползущие вниз по руке, прежде чем дотянуться до тыльной стороны ладони и одно за другим полностью покрыть её, отпечатавшись на каждом суставе, медленно закрутившись в спираль в середине ладони. По одному появляется на каждой из подушечек пальцев, заставляя Чжухона смеяться. Его эмоции словно солнце в холодный день. Он видит, что Чангюн перестаёт рисовать сердца на его руке, и через плечо оборачивается на брюнета, сидящего на их кровати и наблюдавшего за Чжухоном с мягкой улыбкой, которая сводила с ума очарованием.

" _Тишина — золото_ ", — жестами говорит Чангюн, и Чжухон практически закатывает глаза на приторную фразу, которую, он знает, его парень продолжит использовать. Долгими годами совместной жизни он говорил её каждый день, но как бы Чжухон не притворялся, что ему это надоело, это не даёт ему покоя. Он готов променять весь мир, чтобы каждый час каждого дня у него был Чангюн с его слащавой фразочкой.

" _Как и ты, Чжухони. Я люблю тебя_ ".

Чжухон по-идиотски улыбаясь, кладёт кисть палитру на маленькое сиденье возле мольберта, подходит к своему парню и заключает его в объятия. Он чувствует, как тот смеётся, по гулу в груди. Оглянувшись на золотую улыбку младшего, Чжухон мягко проводит ладонью по его щеке, обхватывая лицо. Он вкладывает всю любовь и восхищение своим парнем во взгляд.

" _Ты такой слащавый, Гюни, но я люблю это_ ". Улыбка младшего равноценна тысячу солнц, и Чжухон пытается с этим справится, сохраняя это в своей памяти среди самых милых выражений лица Чангюна.

" _Посмотри на себя. Ты моё солнце, Золотой Мальчик_ ".

Чангюн протягивает руку, чтобы запустить пальцы в каштановые волосы старшего, разглядывая веснушки, которые украшали его лицо. Собирает их все, как ему нравится это делать, когда солнце заставляет кожу Чжухона практически светится золотом и приобретать красивый медовый цвет, которым он был известен. Чжухон становился нетерпелив, переполненный любовью к своему парню. Поэтому он притягивает младшего к груди, получая в ответ смешок, когда Чангюн кладёт на неё голову, наслаждаясь чувством безопасности в его сильных руках, мягкостью чужой рубашки и уникальным ощущением присутствия Чжухона, успокаивающее больше всего на свете.

Чангюну нравилось быть окутанным объятиями своего парня, но ещё больше нравились маленькие поцелуи, прижимающиеся к его волосам. Чжухон вбирал в себя каждую частичку Чангюна, заставлял его чувствовать себя безмерно любимым. Они наслаждались теплом друг друга, пока Чангюн не похлопал Чжухона по спине в знак того, что хочет высвободиться. Чжухон одаривает младшего улыбкой, прежде чем снова вернуться к холсту, возобновив работу над картиной, почти законченной для университетской выставки, частью которой она должна была стать.

" _Люблю тебя, Чжухони_ ". Говорит Чангюн, наблюдая, как его парень улыбается в ответ и продолжает работать. Чангюн возвращается к своему занятию, он пишет текст стихотворения для сборника ко дню рождения Чжухона.  
  


"Golden boy

Your skin glows golden

like the honey we call you  
  


Golden boy

You shine like the sun

That you so much love to bask in  
  


Golden boy

You are the sunflowers

That you paint on my skin

in the middle of the day  
  


I love you Golden Boy

My Joohoney

My honey boy"

**Author's Note:**

> Малышка Мю* — героиня серии книг про муми-троллей. Это маленькая эгоистичная девочка в розово-красном платье и рыжим пучком. (Может, вы знали, но я вот впервые о ней услышала.)  
> Человек-мотылёк** — американская городская легенда, гулявшая в 1960-х. Люди утверждали, что видели нечто размером с человека с горящими красными глазами. Кто-то описывал увиденное как большую птицу, кто-то как летающего человека приблизительно трёх метров.
> 
> Стих в конце я оставила в оригинале, так как на русском звучит он не очень, простите.
> 
> Могу сказать, это было сложно. Я переводила впервые, и процесс занял у меня много времени. Спасибо моим подругам, перевод закончен. Дзен я ещё не познала, поэтому если что-то не так, вы можете поправить меня. Если вам понравилось, перейдите по ссылке в начале к оригиналу и поставьте автору kudos.
> 
> Мой твиттер: @cafeteria_C  
> Твиттер автора: @renjunsrey


End file.
